1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal scent dispensing pistol assembly and more particularly pertains to dispensing scent for attracting animals with an animal scent dispensing pistol assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scent dispensing apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, scent dispensing apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing scent are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 268,695 to Kolf discloses a deer scent dispenser. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 301,912 to Ward discloses a deer scent holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,763 to Kierum et al. discloses an animal scent dispensing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,408 to Smith discloses a deer attracting device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,411 to Uhlman discloses a game luring scent dispensing kit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,646 to Aurich et al. discloses an animal attractant scent dispensing device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an animal scent dispensing pistol assembly that has bullet-like scent sticks adapted to be fired from a pistol for scenting a selected area for attracting game.
In this respect, the animal scent dispensing pistol assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing scent for attracting animals.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved animal scent dispensing pistol assembly which can be used for dispensing scent for attracting animals. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.